Generally, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, include an internal battery to provide power for the electronic device. The internal battery may be electrically coupled to a printed circuit board of the electronic device by a board-to-board method or by a soldering method. The board-to-board method requires a board-to-board connector to connect the battery to the printed circuit board. The soldering method requires the battery to be soldered to the printed circuit board.